Various tobacco products are available which are intended for oral administration and do not require combustion. ‘Smokeless oral tobacco products’ are tobacco products which are not intended for combustion but which are instead designed to be placed in the oral cavity of a user for a limited period of time, during which there is contact between the user's saliva and the product.
Snus is a moist smokeless oral tobacco product which is provided in loose form or in individually wrapped pouches and the tobacco may include additives, such as flavouring agents, preservatives and/or balancing agents. In production of snus products, loose tobacco, often in the form of a metered plug of tobacco, is fed under air pressure through a tube into the pouch or a container. Alternatively, the metered portion of loose tobacco may be pushed out of a metering device directly into a container. The present disclosure provides improvements over the current state of the art as disclosed herein.